Soulfinder
A soulfinder is a Savant who has a Savant partner for life and are commited to each other. To be a soulfinder two savants have to be conceived at the same time (not born at the same time ). Soulfinders each have half of the total amount of power. Together when they are balanced, they are more powerful. Without a soulfinder, he or she will become ''unbalanced, ''becoming more unstable, more moody and more angry. Its the most common way they can turn to the side of evil. Finding Sky Sky Bright and Zed Benedict weren't on good terms till Sky accidentally spoke telepathicaly to Zed after he helped her out during the soccer game. Through their time together, Zed explains the basics and lives of Savants about their powers, shields, and Soulfinders. Zed explains that there are savants who cannot find their soulfinders become more moody, more angry and more unstable as years come by, and their powers might become uncontrollable. They even can become evil. Zed said he was in the effect before he met Sky and discovered she's his soulfinder. Stealing Phoenix The second time, Phoenix Corrigan tries to steal from Yves Benedict, Yves realizes that they are soulfinders when Phoenix accidentally telepathically tell him to go away. Phoenix was shocked thinking that soulfinders or having one are myths in "the Community". Seeking Crystal When Trace Benedict helps Diamond up off the ground, after she is knocked down by thieves, by touching each other, they both realize that they are each other's soulfinder. Diamond exclaims that "I can hear you in my mind". It takes a while for Xavier Benedict and Crystal to discover that they are soulfinders, as Crystal cannot do the same type of telepathy. Soon after Crystal was hit by Contessa's telepathic blast and woke up, the blast awakened her soulfinder link to Xav when trying to finder her way home. Not only her link but in her awakened power, "Soulseeking", which means she can find other savant's soulfinders. Saul explains that 1 or 2 Soulseeker are born in a century, and he had met an elder Soulseeker who helped him find his Soulfinder and future-wife, Karla. During the wedding, Crystal tells Xavier his brothers unfound/undiscovered Soulfinders. We discover that Will's in Amsterdam and Uriel's in South Africa. Xavier nearly jumped out is feet when hearing Victor's soulfinder is in Prison, Afghanistan. Crystal tips that Victor's soulfinder needs help. Misty Falls Misty Devon meets Alex du Plessis in South Africa and although both seem to be affected by each other's presence, this is thought to be because Misty cancels out Alex's gift of charm. Soulfinders *Sky Bright and Zed Benedict *Karla and Saul Benedict *Phoenix Corrigan and Yves Benedict *Diamond Brook and Trace Benedict *Crystal Brook and Xavier Benedict *Contessa Nicoletta and the Conte (deceased) *Tarryn Coetzee and Uriel Benedict *Misty Devon and Alex du Plessis *Johan du Plessis and Miriam du Plessis (not togethers *Will and Margot.. *Victor and Atoosa *Angel and Marcus *Summer and Hal